


An Angelic Reunion

by flickawhip



Category: Goldfinger (1964), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Pussy reunites with one of her 'fly girls'.RP Fic.





	An Angelic Reunion

Gizzi had undressed, as she was told, and laid herself on the bed, as she was told, and waited, as she was told. Now though she began to feel foolish. She wouldn't be remembered, she couldn't be... not when she had so carelessly nearly got herself killed, then wounded... That had been years ago and yet Gizzi could only pray that Pussy reacted as her friend had been sure she would. With love. Pussy soon entered the room. She looked at the girl for a few moments with a neutral expression... then smiled. 

"Miss Pussy?"

Pussy nodded.

"And who might you be gorgeous?"

She asked. 

"Gizzi... I used to... fly... for you?"

Pussy smiled.

"Oh yes... I remember you.... my but you've blossomed into a very sexy young lady."

She purred. 

"Thank you... Miss Pussy."

"Oh.... no need for the Miss part sweetie."

Pussy purred as she locked the bedroom door and moved over to one of her cupboards, she opened it to reveal a fridge inside. She brought out a bottle of champagne and one glass.

"No need.... at all."

She purred even more seductively as she got onto the bed with Gizzi and began pouring the champagne. Gizzi had smiled slightly.

"Old habits die hard...."

Pussy smiled and took a sip of the champagne and then offered the glass to Gizzi. Gizzi smiled, accepting the glass and slowly taking a sip, unable to stop her slight hum of appreciation. Pussy smiled as she watched the girl drink. Gizzi had smiled, offering the glass back to Pussy. Pussy smiled and took the glass off her and downed the last of the champagne. Gizzi purred softly, clearly a little aroused. Pussy smirked softly.

"Would you like to...eat something now?"

She purred. 

"If you mean... you... then yes... I'd love to..."

Pussy purred and began to undo the buttons of her jeans. Gizzi purred and watched her shyly. Pussy slowly pushed her jeans down. Gizzi whistled softly. Pussy smirked as she revealed her freshly shaved 'Kitty' to Gizzi. 

"So beautiful..."

Pussy smirked.

"Now... no more words... you said you wanted some cream to drink...so come get it." 

Gizzi smiled, moving to do as she was told, gently lapping at Pussy's clit. Pussy closed her eyes and mewed. Gizzi purred, slightly upping her pace. Pussy soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
